Deseo de cosas imposibles
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [One-Shot] [Este fic participa en el Reto "Era Sengoku – Era Actual" del foro "Hazme el amor"] Un simple viaje a otro lugar puede hacer qué encuentres finalmente respuestas a tus preguntas.


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

_**Notitas: **__El Fic participa en el reto "Era Sengoku–Era Actual" del foro "Hazme el amor"_

_Lo que me tocó fue lo siguiente: Era actual/Primavera: Comunidad, letras y Luz._

_**Agradecimientos: **__A mi querida Beta Claudia Gazziero por corregir este desastre, darme la sugerencia del título, darme ánimos y muchas cosas más: 3_

* * *

**Deseo de cosas imposibles**

**I**

_Comunidad_

¿Hace cuánto qué trataba de seguir con su vida? Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos meses —y años— había esperado para que el pozo se abriera de nuevo y le permitiera volver al Sengoku para ver a sus amigos otra vez. De hecho, ya hasta empezaba a tratar de seguir una vida normal en la época que le correspondía, aunque era muy difícil.

Observó por la ventana del autobús que había rentado su clase; iban camino a una comunidad rural para entrevistar a algunas personas sobre sus vidas. Como era _primavera, _habían aprovechado las bondades del clima, además era genial no tener que llevar ropa en exceso —como en el invierno—.

Todos en el bus estaban ocupados haciendo algo, desde leer un libro, escuchar música, conversar y un sinfín de actividades para matar el tiempo en un largo, muy largo viaje. Kagome no estaba haciendo ninguna de esas actividades y se negaba a hacerlo, solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana el cielo azul.

¡Oh, el cielo! ¡Cuántos recuerdos le traía ese cielo resplandeciente! O mejor dicho, ¿cuántos no podía construir por estar en esa época?

¿Quién podría culparla por estar con ese estado de ánimo? Para cualquier persona soportar todo eso podía ser un verdadero desafío. ¡Le habían quitado parte importante de su vida! Sus amigos eran completamente irremplazables y los extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas. Por eso, ¿quién podía atreverse a decirle que dejará ese decadente estado de ánimo y solo sonriera? Posiblemente, alguien que no conocía su historia, pero para los que la conocían sí la comprendían.

Después de muchas, muchas horas —las suficientes como para que la chica durmiera lo necesario—, llegaron finalmente a su destino. Todo el lugar era hermoso: parecía sacado de una época completamente distinta.

La vegetación ante ellos era hermosa; el pasto verde parecía ser cuidado a diario. Además, había muchos muchos árboles, lo suficientes como para que algunas personas que llevaban gorras se las quitaran de inmediato.

Habían parado cerca de un templo y unos aprovecharon para darle gracias a Kami por haberlos hecho llegar con bien. Otros —como Kagome— empezaron a caminar para acabar rápidamente con la tarea que les correspondía y poder descansar. Poco a poco fueron llegando hasta las primeras casas del pueblo para realizar las entrevistas, y los jóvenes se abalanzaron con sus cuadernos para obtener respuestas. Las familias reían y aceptaban responder —aunque otros se negaban— y hasta los invitaban a comer.

¡Oh, un ambiente agradable!

A pesar de eso, hubo muchos estudiantes que siguieron caminando hasta encontrar adentrarse más en el pueblo y completar su tarea. Kagome siguió y siguió caminando, sentía que algo la llamaba a un lugar en especial: un lugar completamente alejado de los demás. Sus piernas parecían mandarse solas, avanzaban como si conocieran ese lugar, aunque era descabellado creer algo así.

Paró de repente cuando escuchó un movimiento a su alrededor y sintió una presencia demoniaca. Se obligó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, era imposible que un Yōkai estuviera en esa zona… y en ese tiempo. Vio una vez más a su alrededor buscando a _alguien, p_ero no vio nada. Nerviosa, se dio media vuelta y se dijo a sí misma que se estaba volviendo loca.

Posteriormente, avanzó hasta las primeras casas que encontró para terminar ese estúpido formulario: era hora de entrevistar personas.

Pero… ¿en serio se estaba volviendo loca? Yo, sinceramente, creo que no. Nunca he conocido a una sola sacerdotisa que sienta la presencia de alguien y se equivoque.

**II**

_Letras_

Sus manos se movían con rapidez sobre la hoja blanca, llenando todo lo que las personas le comentaban respecto a lo que a ella le había tocado preguntar.

Habían sido muy amables con ella e incluso le habían ofrecido vasos de agua, comida, ¡y hasta hospedaje! Pero ella había negado casi a todo —solamente había aceptado un poco de comida y agua, ya que la suya se le había olvidado—. Lo demás había transcurrido normalmente: preguntas por responder, respuestas y uno que otro chiste o alguna anécdota por parte de las personas mayores.

Salió de la última casa y se sintió feliz de finalmente terminar su trabajo, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo. Así que, guardando su trabajo, se dispuso a explorar la zona.

Mejor dicho, no fue a explorar la zona, simplemente regresó al lugar dónde había sentido _esa_ presencia; algo muy dentro de sí le decía que tenía que ir ahí y descubrir quién merodeaba en ese lugar sin ser descubierto. La razón era muy fácil: si era un Yōkai, significaba que había sobrevivido todos esos siglos hasta esa época y —si tenía suerte— tal vez conociera a sus amigos y le podría decir que pasó con todos ellos. Quería saber si habían muerto cómo y por qué… y qué habían hecho luego de que ella se marchara.

Caminó cada vez más y más rápido hasta que terminó corriendo hasta el lugar. Cuando llegó, recorrió con la vista todo el lugar, de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha, pero nada. ¡Absolutamente nada ni nadie! Se sintió decepcionada, casi podía haber apostado su vida a que ese día tendría finalmente respuestas, pero se había equivocado.

¿O no?

Volteó de repente, dándose cuenta de qué algo se movía en la lejanía: algo _blanco_.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se apresuró a correr en esa dirección, no quería perderle la pista a lo que acaba de ver. ¿Podía ser su día de suerte? ¿Kami podría finalmente sonreírle? Siguió corriendo e ignorando el dolor de sus piernas por no haber calentado antes y su respiración agitada, hasta que finalmente llegó hasta dónde había visto la cosa blanca. Se sintió frustrada al no ver nada.

Deseó —en verdad— gritar una maldición al cielo y tirarse al piso como una niña pequeña llorando porque Kami estaba siendo muy injusto con ella, pero se controló a tiempo.

Solo se atrevió a decir unas palabras: —Sé qué estás ahí…

Bien, ese había sido un intentó realmente desesperado de hacer que alguien saliera de su escondite, pero… ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si realmente había alguien escondido esa era la única forma. —¿Por qué no sales? ¿Tienes miedo? —dijo burlonamente—. Vamos, ¿le tienes miedo a una sacerdotisa?

—Tonterías.

Sí, su plan había dado resultado. Hubiera gritado un _«¡Oh sí!»_ si no hubiera reconocido el tono de voz.

¡Ese maldito tono de voz!

¿Cómo iba a obtener respuestas de _él_? Se preguntó al ver a Sesshōmaru frente a ella, estaba igual a como Kagome lo recordaba. No había cambiado de vestimenta y su rostro seguía siendo joven. Estaba perdida si consideraba la opción de qué él le dijera algo.

—Sesshōmaru, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó ansiosa, aunque cómo se lo había imaginado, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Él simplemente miró al cielo y olfateó un poco, como si buscara a alguien. Respiró profundo y se atrevió a decir—: ¿Sabes lo que paso con InuYasha y los demás?

Los labios del Yōkai se abrieron un poco para decir algo y una pequeña chispa de esperanza nació en Kagome.

**III**

_Luz_

Silencio.

Sesshōmaru —que parecía que iba a decir algo— se quedó completamente callado y volvió a mirar el cielo, ignorándola completamente.

—Sesshōmaru, por favor —rogó con un nudo en la garganta. Ella necesitaba saber qué había pasado con todos sus amigos y principalmente con InuYasha—. ¡Por favor! —insistió—. ¿Tan siquiera podrías decirme que pasó con InuYasha?

El peliplata no le prestó atención hasta que ella mencionó a su medio hermano. Entonces, comprendió por qué la sacerdotisa quería respuestas.

—Murió —dijo simplemente, cómo si eso no significará gran cosa. El Lord del Oeste omitió el hecho de que su medio hermano había muerto esperándola a ella.

—No es cierto —susurró ella inconscientemente. Había recuperado un poco la esperanza al ver a Sesshōmaru ahí junto a ella y había pensado que InuYasha también había podido sobrevivir a través de los siglos como él, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio mientras Kagome trataba de asimilar lo qué acababa de escuchar. Sesshōmaru miró la _luz _de la Luna Llena, esperando que ella hablara de nuevo. Ambos estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que ignoraron la presencia del otro por completo.

—Sesshōmaru —mencionó finalmente la chica—, gracias por decirme qué pasó con InuYasha —le sonrió. No una sonrisa sincera, pero sí de agradecimiento—. Pero… ¿tú qué haces aquí?

—Rin —fue simplemente lo qué mencionó y la chica comprendió al instante.

Sesshōmaru estaba esperando a la reencarnación de la pequeña.

—¿Cómo murió?

—Enfermó.

Un «_oh» _se escapó de los labios femeninos y después todo de nuevo fue silencio. Kagome pensó que si Sesshōmaru estaba ahí esperando a la reencarnación de Rin, era porque la pequeña iba a reencarnar en ese tiempo… en _su_ tiempo. Entonces, deseó con todo su corazón que Inuyasha también reencarnara. Si el destino de ambos era estar juntos, entonces… él reencarnaría.

—¿Te molesta si esperamos juntos? —propuso sin pensar, simplemente mirando la Luna.

"Juntos", porque solos tal vez no los encontrarían, pero si juntaban sus fuerzas encontrarían a aquellas personas que tanto querían volver a ver.

Si no los encontraban, entonces podrían acompañarse mutuamente en el dolor de desear algo más que a la propia vida y no poder tenerlo. ¿Quién podía saberlo de todas formas? Tal vez, el destino los había puesto en ese lugar por alguna razón en especial, algo que ambos descubrían tiempo después… en otra estación, en otro tiempo.

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo hice? D: ****¿Les gustó? ¿Lo detestaron? ¿Quedó bien? D:**

**Les dejo el Link del foro aquí: /topic/152341/115026274/1/Reto-Era-Sengoku-Era-Actual **

**Por si gustan votar, lo hagan con toda libertad; D**

**Breen.**


End file.
